


Caught in a Trap

by DC_Derringer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magical Drugging, Multi, Tentacles, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes on a hunt and doesn’t come back. Dean goes to find him, but is lured into a trap between a vampire and a leviathan; a trap that turns out to be not that horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for spn_reversebang to accompany the wonderful artwork provided by h4ppy_fun_b4ll – Great inspiration for a fun and dirty little fic. I hope you like it!

Sam had gone on a hunting trip and Dean hadn’t heard from him in a few days. Dean could have laughed at the joke, but he mostly felt guilty because he shouldn’t have let Sam investigate the hunt on his own. But they hadn’t even been sure it was a case. There were a few missing people, but then they showed up a few days later dazed and confused with a few wounds on their necks. It was a bit bizarre, but nobody was dying, and the victims didn’t seem to mind, so did it really matter? But Sam insisted on investigating it anyway, and then Dean hadn’t heard from him in a while, so he was worried.

His worry was not eased when one morning, he got a cryptic text from Sam’s number. “743 Morrison Drive” – and if that didn’t read ‘trap’ all over it, then Dean was a pretty ballerina. But, whoever sent the text had Sam’s phone, which meant Sam was probably in trouble, and whoever had him in trouble better hope that Sam was still alive when Dean got there, or things would end in blood and fire.

743 Morrison Drive turned out to be an old warehouse in the abandoned part of town, as if it couldn’t be any more obvious than that. Still, Dean did the best he could to prepare himself and try to get the upper-hand – he peered through the windows and looked for clues outside so he could get a hint of what to expect, but there was nothing. So, the only thing left to do was go in blind, guns blazing, and figure out how to go from there.

Dean crept into the warehouse on silent feet, hiding in shadows, keeping his eyes wide and alert. He had his gun held out in front of him, waiting for anything to clue him in on what was happening. Finally, as he turned the corner around some rusted pipes, his eyes widened with surprise, because in a million years, he never would have expected what he came across.

There was Sam, in the middle of the warehouse, propped up on a comfortable pile of pillows and blankets put together like a cozy little nest. But as if that wasn’t weird enough, he was naked, and reading a book. Fucking reading a book. He wasn’t chained up. He wasn’t hurt. He didn’t even look particularly worried – just kind of bored.

“Sam!” Dean hissed out in a whisper, trying to gain Sam’s attention without alerting whatever must be lurking in the shadows. Sam startled and looked around until he saw Dean and then his face lit up on a big puppy dog grin.

“Dean! Finally! I thought you were going to end up lurking around all night,” Sam stood up and Dean looked away from his brother’s total nudity and sudden complete lack of shame. There had to be something wrong with Sam and Dean wracked his brain to make connections and figure it out.

“Dude, what are you doing? What’s wrong with you?” Dean growled, stepping back just a little when Sam approached him. He lifted his gun higher, aimed at Sam reluctantly. Sam could be some kind of shifter, or any other kind of shape changing monster. Or he could be possessed or under some sort of spell. Dean had to figure it out quickly though so he knew what to shoot before it lured him to his death. 

“Nothing!” Sam said perkily. “And don’t worry, you’re gonna like it, too.”

“Like what?” Dean asked with confusion, the last word twisting a little as his senses perked up – someone was behind him, silent and stealthy, even more so than him. But he wasn’t quick enough and steel strong arms were wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides and making him drop his gun.

“That’s Castiel,” Sam said with a dreamy sigh. “He’s a leviathan.”

“Leviathan?” Dean gasped, his eyes widening with fear. They were a rare breed of monster, capable of shifting into any human shape, but then lash out with their own monstrous qualities, most notably their big, teeth lined mouths, and their slippery black tentacles that took the place of hands or feet when needed. They were notoriously difficult to kill, but most worrisome was the way they fed, which was evident on Sam’s dreamy, calm expression. They fed off of feel good emotions induced with a psychotropic drug they secreted from their tentacles. The victims, if they weren’t drained to death, were left weak and disoriented, wandering the streets with no complaints and no memory of what had happened to them. 

Dean strained against Castiel’s strong arms, but watched in horror as his hands turned wet, long and black, shifting into the drug inducing tentacles. Already, Dean could feel the wetness seeping through his clothes, and it made him struggle all the more. 

“Don’t fight,” Castiel whispered, his words followed by a long, snaky tongue teasing around the whorls of Dean’s ear. “We’re gonna make you feel so good. You’re never gonna wanna leave our little nest.”

“Sam! You brainwashed idiot!” Dean shouted, struggling harder against his bonds. He could feel his skin getting hotter, and it wasn’t because he was trying to break free. “Help me! We gotta get out of here.”

“It’s OK, Dean. They’re really nice. You’ll like it here,” Sam said.

“They?” Dean asked, trembling as the leviathan’s toxins seeped through his skin, making him feel light-headed. A feeling of calm was washing through him, easing down his anger and fear, even as he tried to rail against it, holding tightly onto the heat of his rage.

“Benny’s really gentle,” Sam said, smiling as another man walked up behind him. A bear of a man with a scratchy beard and a big smile, that just for show widened and turned into vampire fangs. Dean had just enough sense left to groan with frustration. It explained everything – the dazed victims, the wounds on their necks. A leviathan and vampire hunting pair, and he and Sam were their next victims.

“Sam, you were right,” Benny said as he walked up to Dean, tilting his head up and peering into his eyes. “He sure is pretty. So nice of you to invite him.”

“Fuck off,” Dean slurred. He felt Castiel’s tentacles loosening around him, just a little, but jumped as they snaked around under his clothes. A quick jerk and his shirts were shredded rags on the floor. Dean shivered. The warehouse was cold, but his skin was flushed pink, his blood pumping hotly through his veins against his will.

“Not quite the kind of fucking we had in mind,” Benny said with a grin. 

“You better run when you let us go,” Dean said, his voice hoarse and thick. “Gonna hunt you down… string you up….” He felt breathless, like he’d been running. The breath was hot in his lungs, heavy and hard to escape.

“Let you go?” Castiel laughed warmly. He was tracing patterns on Dean’s neck with his tongue, making Dean shiver in his arms. “We’ve been looking for someone like you. Sweet, handsome, strong hunters to keep around. We’re gonna take care of you for such a long, long time.”

“No… Sammy,” Dean moaned, reaching out for his brother, one last chance at help and escape, but it was useless. Sam was back in the nest of blankets, reading his book and only glancing up occasionally while Dean was sinking fast with no way to climb out. Wrapped in strong, leviathan arms, and a vampire closing in, eager to fill up on his juiced up blood, the fight went out of Dean, and he slumped lifelessly in Castiel’s arms. The leviathan held him up easily, a deep, rumbling purr vibrating through his chest.

“Good boy,” Castiel praised. His tight hold eased, caressed, and Dean couldn’t help the soft, helpless moan that escaped him as Castiel’s tentacles swiped over his chest, lingering at his nipples and navel before seeking even lower and teasing at the button of his jeans. Benny’s hands met there, and started working the button open, pushing down the fly and Dean’s pants and underwear all as one. 

Dean shifted nervously as his cock sprang free, already hard from the leviathan’s enchanting touch, and beading pre-come at the tip. Benny licked his lips and reached out for it, stroking Dean gently and making him buck and shudder. A wordless, moaning protest escaped Dean’s lips while he pushed forward into Benny’s hand, unable to pull away, even though he wanted to.

“Hush, honey,” Benny cooed gently, soothing Dean like a wild animal. He leaned in to kiss Dean, light on the lips at first, seeing if Dean would accept it, and when Dean didn’t fight back, he made it deeper. He pushed into Dean’s mouth, tasting him and the mounting arousal that puffed out of him in hot breaths. Tongue and blunt human teeth worked Dean’s mouth open, nibbled his lips and tongue, and twined them together. Benny pulled away after a moment, leaving Dean slack-jawed and panting. Castiel tilted Dean’s head back and took his own turn, giving Dean a deep kiss, and then making his eyes widen with surprise as his snaky tongue slipped in, long and twisting. He pulled back, still holding Dean’s tongue with his, laughing as Dean moaned and tried to follow his lips.

“He’s just as sweet as Sammy,” Castiel said when he finally released Dean’s tongue. “Can’t wait to see how he tastes.”

“Me neither,” Benny rumbled, his fangs popping out for a moment as his hunger mounted. “Is he ready?”

“Almost,” Castiel said, his tentacled hands reaching down in front of Dean and wrapping around his cock. Dean gasped from the warm, wet touch, and bucked forward into it, thrusting against Castiel and seeking out more. “You want it, baby?”

“No…” Dean said, his voice shaky and unsure, but with just a line of defiance, even as his hips rocked and thrust, seeking out pleasure that he did not expressly want, no matter how good it felt.

“You sure?” Castiel asked, his voice teasing and soft, promising so much more. One tentacle slid down under Dean’s sac, squeezing them gently on the way down, and then bypassing and teasing between his cheeks, wet and seeking, but not pushing in.

“We can give you everything, Dean,” Benny said, his smile sweet and promising as he leaned in closer, pressing his face against Dean’s neck and inhaling deeply. He licked over the pulse point there, shivering with his own pent-up need, different from Dean’s, but just as strong. “Make you feel good. Keep you safe. Both you and Sam.”

“Just… please…” Dean said, trembling from the soft touch of Benny’s tongue, the promising touch from Castiel between his legs. He struggled to find the words that would free him from damnation and give him what he needed.

“Please what, pet? Do you want us or not?”

“Yes,” Dean groaned out. The word almost hurt, shaking through his body and bubbling up past his lips, his battle over as he gave into them. He was answered immediately as Castiel penetrated him, slipping up inside him, soft and easy, but seeking deeply. And at the same time, Benny took him, sinking fangs into his throat and drinking with unabashed hunger. But this was the danger of the pairing as the leviathan’s poison seeped through Dean’s veins, it wreaked havoc on all his senses and the sharp bite of Benny’s teeth, was like the sweet thrusting Castiel subjected him to. Everything was turning upside down, and Dean was at his breaking point, and gave in easily, letting himself shatter. A heady shout burst from Dean’s lips, stuttered out to a moan, and with a hard jerk, he came, spilling all over Benny and Castiel’s other tentacle.

Both monsters moaned as Dean reached his peak, the orgasm sweetening the blood even further for Benny, and the orgasm itself a burst of sexual energy that Castiel fed off of. They drank heavily from Dean. Their hunger slaked, and Dean trembling from the aftermath, they took him through his intense orgasm and eased him to the floor as he spiraled down from that peak. 

Quick hands got Dean fully undressed. He was limp and heavy, but moved easily as Benny and Castiel moved him into a position of comfort, nestled in deeply with the pillows and blankets. Benny, warmed now with Dean’s blood, spooned up behind him, cradling Dean against his barrel chest. Dean shifted back against him, getting comfortable. In front, Castiel shifted back to his fully human form and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair while he piled on some blankets to keep out the chill of the warehouse. Eventually, Sam joined them, cuddling up with Castiel and likewise wrapped up in blankets and petted lovingly.

“Thank you Sam,” Castiel said, kissing Sam’s forehead. “We’re very grateful that you brought Dean to us.”

“I didn’t want him to be alone either,” Sam said, leaning into Castiel’s touch. His caresses had meaning and he looked up at Castiel, hunger in his eyes after watching them feed off of Dean. Castiel laughed gently and tucked Sam under his arm.

“Tomorrow, honey,” he said. “If we feed off you again too soon, you’ll get sick. And we don’t ever want you getting sick.”

“You’re gonna keep us, right?” Sam asked.

“We’ve been looking for boys like you for a long time,” Benny said, teasing at Dean’s hair and brushing it up at funny angles. Dean murmured a protest, but didn’t fight back. “Half as much of you, and I’m twice as full,” Benny said, rubbing his belly meaningfully. “And the taste of the both of you. Mm!”

“And you’ll never feed off anyone else?” Sam asked, a jealous little pang in his voice.

“We won’t need to,” Castiel said. “And I don’t want to,” Castiel added, kissing Sam on the lips, quick and chaste so Sam wouldn’t lean in for more. It was tempting to taste him again, the energy from both of them was delicious. Sweet and earthy all at once, and Castiel wanted to glut himself on it. But he also wanted to keep his boys safe, and over feeding would hurt them.

For ages, he and Benny had been searching for the perfect victims – hunting each night and taking new ones created too much attention, and no matter how careful they were, they were going to attract the attention of hunters eventually. And they had once Sam Winchester showed up. The plan had been to attack him, feed on him, leaving him dazed and loopy, and then flee the city and keep a low profile for a while. But after feeding on Sam, they realized they’d found something special in the boy. He was instantly addictive, and they’d never felt so full after a feeding. There were myths of special humans with a sort of energy that could keep a monster better satisfied, but they hadn’t quite believed it until then. And when they found out Sam had a brother, they hoped it ran in the family. Apparently it did.

So now the plan was to keep the boys doped up and happy, protective of their monsters, just as Benny and Castiel would be protective of their boys. There was no need to harm them, and no desire to do it either. All they had to do was keep the boys happy, and they could continue like this forever, with no fear of hunters ever tracking them down again.

With a satisfied sigh that their plan was working, Castiel cuddled up with Sam, and Benny wrapped around Dean. The four of them fell into a deep, contented sleep, warm and comforted by strong bodies and soft pillows. Sam nodded off, happy and safe. Dean succumbed to the exhaustion that followed a feeding, exhausted physically and emotionally. By morning, much of Castiel’s poison would have worn off, but Castiel was ready for that, trickling his poison into their skin to keep him dosed and happy for a while longer.

~

“Two cheese burgers, large fries and two cokes!” the counter girl called over the diner counter by the ‘pick-up’ sign. Dean sidled up, paid the tab and grabbed the greasy bag of fried food. He stuffed a wad of singles in the tip jar, winked at the young girl, and made his way outside to the Impala.

“Here you go, Sammy,” Dean said handing over the bag of food once he got inside the car. “Eat it all.”

“You didn’t get my salad,” Sam protested.

“Dude, there’s lettuce on the burgers.”

Sam plucked the limp and sickly looking lettuce off his burger to show to Dean, frowning at him emphatically. It was even more pathetic than the pink sliver of tomato underneath it.

“You need more protein,” Dean argued, because it was Sam’s turn to feed that night. 

“Dean,” Benny said sternly from the back seat of the Impala. “Get your brother his salad. And one for yourself, too. You both need nutrients, not just protein.”

Dean grumbled, but got out of the car again. This time, Sam followed him to make sure he got the right kind of salad, not all croutons, and didn’t douse it with a gallon of salad dressing either. Benny and Castiel watched them from the car, smiling happily.

“Did you dose them this morning?” Benny asked, watching the brothers bicker good naturedly while they stood at the food counter, a healthy happy glow emanating from them.

“No, they’re still running off of last night. And the amount is way, way down,” Castiel said proudly. “I think a few more weeks and they won’t need it at all.”

“You sure?” Benny asked worriedly. “They could still turn against us… hunters feeding monsters? Protecting us? How are they going to accept that without your drugs?”

“Little by little,” Castiel said as reassuringly as possible. “It’s been weeks and we’re not a threat. We love them, and we protect them, and we help them with hunts. Their trust is real.”

“Mm,” Benny grumbled, still not sure. The boys were heading back towards the car, plastic containers of salad in hands, talking more calmly than they had before, but Castiel and Benny couldn’t hear them through the glass.

“Hey, did Cas, you know, do his mojo on you this morning?” Sam asked.

“No,” Dean said, miffed. “He’s been doing that a lot lately, too.”

“I guess they’re starting to trust we aren’t gonna gank them.”

“Damnit. I like getting mojo’ed,” Dean grumbled. “Like getting high without the munchies and paranoia.”

“At some point, we can probably just ask them. But, we’ll wait a bit longer. We don’t want to scare them off, right?”

Dean nodded. When they got back into the car, they were all smiles, casual and at ease so that Benny and Castiel wouldn’t notice anything. They ate their food in the car, with Castiel admonishing Dean not to wolf his food. Sam was looking through a newspaper, while Benny was searching articles online. There were bodies piling up a few miles north of where they were, and monsters killing people wasn’t acceptable, so they would go take care of it.


End file.
